Higro Yakusumi
Higro Yakusumi (ヒグロ ヤスクニ) is a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure village. He is from the Yakusumi clan which has unknown whereabouts. He is known for his use of the Spark Release kekkai genkai. His sister, Hinta Yakusumi is known for her creation of the Steam Release. Spark Release is a combination of Lightning Release and Fire Release. He founded and created this when he was only 13. Higro has the ability of a jōnin but he refused to accept it until his other teammate Katsumi Kaoru, obtained the rank of chūnin. Even after she obtained the rank, he refused it because he wanted to be with his other teammates. Currently, he is now a Jōnin Commander from the Leaf. He was forcefully put into that position because was one of the few who suited it. Background Early Life When Higro was only 7, his parents died in a house fire. This was caused due to a burglary taking place. Though he showed no emotion, he secretly vowed to live to surpass his mother and father. He never found out who killed his parents. When Higro turned 8 he finally decided to take the Academy seriously and learn the jutsu and do his homework. One of the first jutsu he learned was Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which was taught to him by someone who saw Higro struggling to learn Fire Release jutsu. Personality Higro is kind, funny, clumsy, and smart. Whenever Higro sees someone struggling in the village, he usually tries to step in and help even if he has to go somewhere or has something going on. Higro is funny, he wasn't such a class clown type though. He took school seriously because of his parents and his sister. He is clumsy because when he tries to do something or look cool, he'll trip or end up making a fool of himself. He is smart, because he analyzes situations at the last second and thinks of a plan on the spot. Appearance Higro is a very tall male with brown hair and brown-yellowish eyes. He is not that fit, but he does take care of himself. He wears a blue-ish jacket with a fur piece, a black t-shirt, long black pants, and ninja sandals. He wears his ninja headband on his upper bicep. He has a sword he rarely uses on his back and a belt with ninja tools like kunai and paper bombs. Ninja Experience Life as a Genin When Higro became a Genin, his Genin rank was short-lived due to his excessive skill level and abilities. Right after he graduated, the Chūnin exams took place and his sensei Tsusori-sensei, didn't have to think to enter him in the exams. When him and the other members Team Tsusori first came into the exams; the other ninja there looked very high skilled and his other two teammates wanted to drop out but Higro talked them into staying and told them as long as they stick together that nothing could get in their way. The first exam was delivering an defective kunai with a scroll on it to a designated location. Higro's teammate, Katsumi, used her fathers technique to seal the kunai in a bubble-like figure that was indestructible. They were ambushed by Hidden Grass ninja and Higro and his other teammate, Hakiro, fought them. They weren't any ordinary ninja, because they managed to get Katsumi without any notice. They threatened to kill her but Hakiro who was foolish charged at them and Katsumi was nearly killed. Hakiro and Higro finished them off when Higro used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and Hakiro used Wind Release: Vacuum Wave which caused an explosion and killed the Grass Ninja and nearly killed all of Team Tsusori. Once stage 1 was over and they moved on, they were fighting in a preliminary round. Katsumi was unable to participate due to the injuries and Hakiro and Higro moved on. Hakiro had to face a Hidden Sand shinobi with a surprising amount of power. Hakiro had lost because of the unnamed jutsu the Sand shinobi used. When Higro was up, he was against a Hidden Rain kunoichi named Mei. Mei was 4 years older and Higro didn't want to fight a girl, so he thought of disqualifying but as he was about to Hakiro told him she is the enemy and he realized he had to win. Higro started off with a full on attack with a few shadow clones and she saw through it right away. Higro, embarrassed from getting beaten by a girl, steps up and deploys a Lightning Release Shadow Clone while he sneaks up behind her and uses Fire Release: Great Flaming Palms and burns her severely and wins. He knows that the Final Exam won't be easy so he trained with Tsusori-sensei who was a very highly skilled jōnin who was skilled in several Chakra Natures, while Katsumi is healing and Hakiro is training for the next exam. When the Final Exam came, Katsumi and Hakiro were there for him and were cheering for him. As the second match of the Chūnin exams unfolded, he had to go against Sora Uchiha, a ninja with skills passing a jōnin because of his abilities with the Mangekyo Sharingan and he became nervous. Tsusori-sensei was startled but then appeared behind him and told him to use "the technique" he learned during training. Higro nodded and approached the stage ready to fight. The proctor explained the rules and then the match started. Sora had caught him with his sharingan and he was trapped in a genjutsu and remembered what he had learned about genjutsu in the academy. He was able to break through it and he used Hidden Mist Technique to hide from the enemy and think of a plan. He was found because of the sharingan's ability and they began to fight in close combat. Sora countered every one of Higro's moves. Higro knew it was time to use the technique. He used Secret Jutsu: Prison of the Dragon which no eye could see through. He then combined that with Fire Release: Boiling Anguish and he released the wall and the enemy was knocked out and he had won the match. He had surpassed his teammates and had become a Chūnin. Creation of the Spark Release Spark Release is a kekkai genkai technique which was developed by Higro Yakusumi. It combines Fire and Lightning Natures to create this. About 6 months after he obtained the Chūnin rank, he was training because he was assigned to a mission that he would have to leave for soon and it wasn't an easy one. The mission's objective is to assassinate a Rogue Ninja who has been terrorizing allied villages. As he was practicing, he was focusing on combining both of the chakra natures he knew best (Fire and Lightning) to enhance speed and do effective damage to opponents. He practiced just outside of the village in the training field's secluded area. He trained alone and worked on this for 1 week until he finally combined both of them by splitting a tree in half with this type of jutsu. He saw sparks, so he decided to call it Spark Release and he trained to finally create actual jutsu using this technique. He first wanted to use Spark Release to move at un-human speeds. As he barely had accomplished this, he noticed that he had only one day left before he had to carry out the mission. He needed to develop at least one offensive technique, so he attempted to do so. He focused the Spark Release chakra in his fist and tried to break objects. It was nightfall as he barely got the technique to work at a minimum. The next day, he left to the Land of Fire to assassinate the rogue ninja. They didn't have much intel on the target and his techniques were unknown. All the knew is that he was dangerous and his name is Daisuke. He left on the mission with 2 Konohagakure chūnin and 1 jōnin named Pakkuran. When they got to the Land of Iron they scoped out the area and spotted him terrorizing children from the Land of Iron. They were furious. Suddenly, Daisuke disappeared and appeared behind them. He had used some sort of teleportation technique and he killed both of the chūnin. Higro and Pakkuran avoided the ambush with ease and released he was a dangerous opponent. Pakkuran and Higro didn't know each other that well, but they cared for each other and both wanted the other to live. Higro went for close combat, but Daisuke blocked all of his attacks and appeared underground and uppercutted Higro. As Higro was nearly unable to move, Pakkuran used Summoning Jutsu: Great Hell Blade and he took out the Hell Blade and used Shadow Clone Technique and as the Shadow Clones piled on top of each other throwing the other up, the real Pakkuran used his clan's invisibility technique and charged down while the other clones distracted him. Daisuke took them all out and used Wind Release: Great Hurricane Shield and broke Pakkuran's Hell Sword and injured him badly. As Pakkuran was going to be killed by Daisuke, Higro stood up and used up all his chakra using Spark Release: Static Arrow and pierced Daisuke in the heart and Daisuke approached the unconscious Higro and picked up his foot and then a watching villager charged and punched Daisuke and Daisuke fell over dead. The villager rushed both Pakkuran and Higro to the nearest hospital. When they opened their eyes, the old villager stood their smiling and said "I'm glad you're awake." and Higro asked "Where are we?" and the villager replied "The hospital." Pakkuran woke up then too and they both were told to rest their for a few days and they told them both they would contact the Leaf Village on what was happening. They left back for Konohagakure a few days later. Part I Part II Stats Stats Becoming a Jōnin Commander In Part 2, Higro could no longer be held back by his allies. The Leaf required him to be promoted to Jōnin Commander. He felt he had no choice, and he did so. By doing that, he thought that he left his sibling Hinta Yakusumi behind although she became a Jōnin Commander as well. This ment Higro was no longer just a normal Leaf shinobi. He would carry out many S-Rank Mission and he may not be seeing his fellow allies as much as he'd like to.